


The Right Kim

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Seungmin is 7 years younger, Smut, he's Wonpil's baby bro, same universe as Strike the Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Yes, you ended up with the right Kim.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	The Right Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735310

"M-min- Miiin- Baby- S-slow down-" You could barely get the words out amidst Seungmin's frantic thrusting, all the need piled up from not seeing you for weeks you were away on a work-related trip exploding the moment he got you alone. Not that you were complaining, you want him to ravage your body as much as you want him to shower you with kisses, but there was one thing your new boyfriend seems to be forgetting: You're in his parents' house. His childhood bedroom at that. 

"Bed… Too loud-" You whimpered weakly in his hold. It was so hard not to scream his name when he's filling you up so good, but you had no choice. Instead of slowing down to stop the bed from creaking, he held up your waist instead so the impact would land on your hips and not on the mattress, considerably reducing the noise the bedposts were making but making the sound of skin slapping on skin even louder. Not once did he slow down. He grinned triumphantly at the mess he made out of you as he took you with no mercy, no signs of letting up anytime soon. God, the stamina on this boy. Sometimes you wonder how you manage to keep up with him. You're already needy as fuck but he was even more so, constantly wanting his hands all over you at all times.

The trying-to-be-quiet act didn't last long though. Just a few more thrusts and you can already feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, and Seungmin can tell. As if on cue he clamped a hand over your mouth the moment he felt your muscles clench around his length, the snap of his hips getting more and more intense, confident that his hand can absorb all the sounds you can possibly make. Well, you really hoped it can. It was getting harder and harder to not cry out with every passing second that your climax was approaching. And when it finally hit, both of you could barely keep your moans down, with Seungmin releasing right after you and not even making any attempts to stay silent.

"I missed you," Seungmin gently lowered himself on top of you and mumbled into your shoulder, his heart still racing and his cock still buried inside you.   
"Yeah, I can tell," You pinched his nose and he giggled in response. "I'm sure your parents know now too,"

"Oh c'mon, you know how loud their TV is," Granted, whatever war movie they're watching in the next room was still seeping through the walls, the sound of gunshots and yelling now clearer once you and Seungmin were done making sinful noises of your own. That was the expensive surround sound system you helped set up in the master's bedroom years ago and it felt like they knew you weren't gonna sleep anyway. "And… They already know we're together anyway, so…"

"They don't need to know how hard you were pounding into me!" 

"Hmm… I think they already know that by now," A look of mischief crossed his face.

"Min!" You laughed and buried your face in the crook of his neck. "Oh my god, how do I even show my face to your family now,"

"Noona… You're family too, you've always been… Don't think about it too much," Seungmin gave you a peck on the lips and kissed your forehead before pulling out and helping you off the bed to clean up.

These small moments of bliss are among the things you love about him. You love the way his hands glide across your body gently as rinses you off, the random kisses he steals here and there as he takes all his time with you under the stream of warm water.

"You still have suds here," You pointed to one side of his head and he leaned down so you could reach him, and help him wash his hair while he massages your scalp. He loves taking care of you, but you love spoiling from time to time too.

"Noona?" Seungmin shot you a worried look when his hand moved down your shoulders, setting the shower's water pressure lower and the temperature a little warmer.

"Hmm?"   
"Your shoulders are tense," He squeezed his thumbs in the middle of your shoulder blades and you let out a faint whimper at the pressure leaving your tired muscles as he kneaded away. "Still nervous about tomorrow?"

You nodded hesitantly in response. "Can't help it, you know how Pil is so protective of you,"

"I doubt he'll disapprove of you, he already knows you so well,"   
"That's  _ exactly  _ what I'm afraid of," 

"You're overthinking. Again." He held your face up by your cheeks, squishing them together repeatedly and making you pout. "We'll be fine, ok?"

"Fine," Your hands go up to grip his palms squeezing your face. "I believe you, I just don't want to fuck this up,"   
He pulled you closer by your hands without removing them from your face, planting soft kisses all over your nose and lips until you're both giggling and breathless.

You don't know whether to be surprised at how easily Seungmin's parents welcomed you when the two of you finally visited over the Christmas holidays, or if you should have been expecting it since you didn't really need to be welcomed at all. You're just introducing yourself as Seungmin's girlfriend now, instead of as Wonpil's best friend. 

As for Wonpil, he still had no idea. For Seungmin it wasn't just something he could just randomly say over a text or phone call, and you didn't want him to find out from someone else.

_ "You're not just some random girl I met somewhere, you're his best friend, you're special to him in a way that's different from how you're special to me… We should both tell him," _

You held on to Seungmin's words. Your rational side is thinking _ "Why would Pil even disapprove? We're best friends," _ while your overthinking side is screaming  _ "Just because you're close doesn't mean he'll find you weird and creepy!".  _ It shouldn't be so hard, but it is. You've known each other for more than half your lives but you have no idea if you're someone he'll fully trust with his baby bro.

But it's no use thinking about the what-if's without getting the hard part over with first. Whatever happens, Wonpil is still your friend, right?

The big fluffy towel being draped over your head reeled you back in the moment. To the very reason why you're so brave to risk a long-term friendship. Your newfound happiness, your own unexpected sunshine. Seungmin wrapped you with another towel over your shoulders, then with his arms, and at that moment it suddenly felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. And even if something did, at least you know you won't be going through it alone.

Typical mornings with Seungmin involve him clinging to your waist whenever you try to get out of bed, him distracting you and trying to get you back to bed while you make breakfast, or a lot of times, lazy morning sex. Sometimes it's all of them. This time, it's the latter. Before you even opened your eyes you were already greeted by Seungmin's grip around your waist, his hot breath on your neck, and his morning wood poking your backside. 

"Mhmm, good morning Minmin…" You shifted backwards and rubbed against his erection, a hazy yet excited smile on your lips. "And Minmin Jr.,"

"He's up early today," You can tell from Seungmin's tone that you won't be getting out of bed within the next hour.

"Hmm, yeah, I can tell,"

He didn't waste time and started kissing down your neck and jaw like you were his favorite breakfast dish, his free hand not nestled under your head now resting under your shirt the moment he heard you let out a soft moan. 

"Can I?" His hand stopped right on your ribcage. "Just lay back, and I'll take care of you,"

"Please," Just barely a whisper but it was enough. You squirmed at his touch when he palmed your breasts, softly enough not to hurt you and overload your senses yet more than enough to make you squeeze your thighs shut in an attempt to get some friction where you need it. Not even a minute in and you could already feel the wetness between your thighs, and soon enough you felt his hand make its way down, pushing your legs open and inching down your underwear, You almost moaned out loud when you felt two fingers push in with no effort but your mouth was covered again by his free hand. 

"Woah, easy baby, no loud TV to cover up for us now," You nod and whimper and lean back against his body, savoring the feeling of his long fingers opening you up. You didn't really need to be prepared, you were already so wet from just his touches and still sore from last night, but Seungmin knows how much you love his fingers so you're never deprived of them. You loved to be filled up by him, yes, but his slender fingers fit you so perfectly as well, and Seungmin knows exactly how to use them to push your buttons and make you want him even more. 

"Baby- I- I want-" Just his fingers inside you and you're already an incoherent mess. "Wanna cum-"

"Patience babe, we have all morning," He pulled out briefly with a chuckle, making you whine at the emptiness, and circled a finger around your clit for a few seconds before pushing in again, curling and scissoring inside you this time.

"Baby please-" You can feel your high approaching and you'd really rather have him inside you while it does. "I want you now,"

"Fuck it," You heard Seungmin whisper harshly as he pulls his fingers out and tilts your face towards him for a kiss. He can play with you all he wants but he can't resist how much he wanted to devour you the moment he woke up. Something in him flipped at your desperate tone.

So drunk in his presence, you found yourself getting even wetter upon hearing a condom wrapper tearing, and in no time he's already holding your leg up and prodding his tip to your entrance. And with how hungry he was, you expected him to just take you at a merciless pace and be done with it, but you didn't expect him to take you so slow.

Not teasingly slow, but slow and deep and gentle, taking his sweet time on you unlike last night. He held you closer with his other hand, his beautiful moans and heavy breathing only for you to hear. 

"Min... baby… so good…" He only propped himself up on one elbow to give you a kiss on the jaw as a response. Somehow he has ended up on top of you while you're still laying on your side, your leg lifted just enough to give him access to kissing you at the same time allowing him to reach so much deeper.

The intimacy of the moment is making your heart swell. You've had him so many times yet not like this. He was taking you so slow, making you feel all of him, all sensations heightened, your bodies moving as one. Combined with the gentle morning sun, the warmth of your bodies and soft sighs and whimpers filled the room with a heat you're going to crave long after it's gone. It felt like forever yet it was still not enough with the two of you so closely intertwined. You didn't want it to end yet your clenching walls are already signaling your release and his increasing pace and breathier moans tell you he's approaching his.

_ One. Two, Three. _ That many thrusts exactly was all it took for your pleasure to course through your body, and that many thrusts more for him to tremble in your arms and reach his peak.

"Noona…" Seungmin's voice brought you out of your hazy post-orgasm state. No playful and giggly Seungmin like the usual. Was something wrong? Your heart raced, not just with the pleasure still winding down from your body but with all the emotions and questions starting to surface. His voice was low and only for you, his lips so near your ear.

"I love you,"

Normally, you'd be running at this point. Those three words were so scary to hear and even scarier to say, but your heart felt so full even if you didn't understand what exactly it was doing and surprisingly, you liked it.

"I… I l-"

"Min! I didn't know you were b-" A familiar voice and the door creaking open cut you off and made you almost scream in surprise . You both immediately grabbed the comforter to cover your half naked bodies. "OH SHIT I'M SORRY I-"

Wonpil was about to close the door again but stopped halfway when he realized it was you under the covers, furrowing his eyebrows. Needless to say, he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and trying hard to process what he was seeing. "Wait… What-"

"Hyung! What the fuck? Can't you knock??" Seungmin pulled the comforter up higher, even if it was crumpled and messy and barely covering anything. He gripped your hand tightly and you could feel him shaking, clearly in panic.

"Well sorry, I had no idea you were… You were…" He gestured to the bed then crossed his arms with an exasperated sigh. "...Like this," To make things even more awkward, his initial shock wore off and he wanted answers now. "Since when? Care to explain? Am I the only one who doesn't know? Were you just-"

"Pil, please, can we have this conversation later? I would really prefer to talk while fully clothed,"

Completely ignoring you, Wonpil continued. A very Wonpil thing to do. "Look, I'm not mad, I'm just surprised you two are getting along… Well... Uhm… Maybe too well..."

"Hyung please," Poor Seungmin whined and sank back into the bed, covering his face with a pillow. He looked like he just wanted the bed to eat him alive. 

"Are you using protection?"

"Wonpil! Oh my god, why are we talking about this, we're not a bunch of horny teenagers, and yes, look, there are condoms on the floor, now go away and let us at least put on more clothes," 

"Ok, eww, no," You threw him a pillow but missed and hit the door instead. You must have looked so red. "Fine, fine, I'll leave, I'll make breakfast now,"

Holding his hands up in defeat, Wonpil chuckled and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Hopefully their parents are still asleep and didn't hear the commotion from the next room.

Wow. To think that you were so scared of telling Wonpil more than you were scared of telling their mom and dad. As funny and embarrassing that encounter may have been, it lifted a huge weight off your shoulders. 

It took a good few minutes before you finally laughed and broke the silence.

"Well, fuck, that was awkward," Letting out a sigh of relief, you snuggled closer to where Seungmin has planted himself on the bed. "And we were so scared about telling him,"

"I'm gonna die," He didn't want to get up from laying face down. He's probably blushing a cute shade of pink right now, all confidence and cockiness thrown down the drain. 

"Babyyy… C'mon, it's not so bad, at least we got the hard part done, even if it wasn't how we planned," 

It's during moments like this that make you really feel the baby in him. He wouldn't stop whining about being embarrassed and locking himself up in his room forever, all while hiding himself underneath the covers. 

You knew what exactly could shift his mood.

"I love you too, Min," The words escaped you faster than you can stop them, but honestly you didn't want to.

Seungmin finally faced you and he looked all sorts of mortified and surprised. 

"I said I love you because I really meant it, not because I'm waiting for you to say it back," He hugged the comforter close to his chest, gripping the edges nervously.

"Well I meant it too," You cupped his cheeks in your hands. "I love you, Kim Seungmin. There, I said it again." He really looked like he was about to cry. "Aww… Baby, were you scared?"

He just nodded silently and nuzzled his face into your chest.

"You dummy, if I didn't love you then I don't know how else to explain how I feel in here," You led one of his hands over your heart and let him feel your heartbeat.

At last, you saw Seungmin smile and laugh again when he looked up at you. You'd do anything just to keep that smile going.

"Come here," Back to soft kisses and cuddles, you didn't know what time it was anymore until Wonpil came knocking on the door calling you down to breakfast.

"Ugh. he's such a cockblock," Seungmin rolled his eyes and giggled as he kissed your shoulder.

You hit him with a small pillow. "Hey, we were just cuddling,"

"Hmm, but I wasn't planning on just cuddling," 

"It's not even 8am, round 2 can wait," Before the morning ends up in a full-on pillow fight, you pushed yourself up on the bed so you won't be tempted to lay down again. "So… What do we tell him? That we just decided to fuck two days before his wedding and caught feelings ever since?"

The pillow Seungmin was about to throw got stuck in his hands. He stretched instead, arms upward and back arching off the mattress. 

"Hmm… Well… Kinda…"   
"What do you mean kinda?"

Seungmin shrugged. "For you, yeah, but I've been crushing on you way before that," He laughed like he was cringing as he dug up past memories of that feeling. "Of course you didn't see me like that back then, because that would have been very creepy,"   
"Wow, and you were so damn mean to me," You jokingly smothered him with the pillow he was hugging and you ended up laying on top of him with the pillow squashed between your chests. " _ You're more like a sister to him, you know,"  _ You said in a mocking tone.

Now you were both almost in tears from laughing, the memory of that day now making you smile. 

"Good thing you ended up with the right Kim, huh?" Completely lost in the moment, you didn't realize he had laid you down on the bed again.

_ BREAKFAST! COME DOWN HERE YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! THE PANCAKES WILL BE COLD! I'M EATING ALL THE STRAWBERRIES!  _ Wonpil's voice echoed in the hallway along with his wife's laugh not far behind.

"Fucking cockblock," You burst out into giggles. "Yeah, I know I have the right Kim."


End file.
